Currently, lip oil compositions typically provide shine or gloss to lips, but without any effective amount of coloring. In contrast, current lip tint products typically provide coloring, but without effective shine. Further in contrast, current lip stain products typically do not provide effective shine and actually stain the lips. All of these current products are inferior for purposes of providing both shine and color to lips.
Thus, there remains a need for improved “single step” lip oil compositions having improved cosmetic properties, particularly good color, wear, feel, and/or shine (gloss) characteristics upon application without staining lips after application.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for lips which has good cosmetic properties such as, for example, color, feel, and/or gloss (or shine) upon application, and which can be applied to lips without having to engage in a multi-step application process and without staining the lips.